los 4 nuevos jinetes del Apocalipsis en Remanente
by Schillerwild999
Summary: Los cuatro seres mas temidos en la existencia caen sobre este universo para salvarlo y restaurar su balance. OCx Blakex Yang. Futuro Limones. Cpntenido explicito.
Nombre: Daniel Strife Raider
Apodos:  
-New White Horseman(consejo carbonizado)  
-El demonio pelirrojo(Casi toda la academia)  
-Dani(por Nathiel, Nyx, Ruby y Yang).  
-Strife(Wiess)  
Edad:. 17  
Genero: Masculino.  
Raza: Nephilin/Fauno(Antilope)  
Afiliaciones:  
-Consejo carbonizado  
\- Academia Beacon

Apariencia del carácter.

Altura: 1,80  
Peso:. 78 kl  
Color de ojos: Verdes  
Pelo: Pelo rojo teñido de negro.  
Tez: Normal blanca.

Sobre el personaje

Estado: Activo.  
Ocuapcion: Estudiante y Aprendiz del jinete blanco.  
Mano: Surdo  
Ropa: Camisa manga larga de color crema, pantalon plomo y botas negras con placas de metal celeste.  
Características físicas: Marca en la frente casi parecida a la mascara de su padre. Cuernos medianos y delgados. y un mechon de rojo natural. Peinado para atras con cola de caballo.  
Accesorios: Caja de municiones, fundas de pistolas y aretes en forma de aro.

Personalidad:

Es el mas sociable de los 4, es sarcastico, bromista, amable y divertido. A diferencia de su padre que tiene algunos rozes con sus hermanos, el tiene muy buena relacion con sus primos. Suele expresar humor negro y aveces hacer locuras.

Siempre da un ejemplo a los que se burlan de ellos, faunos y humanos. y tam,bien es algo serio en algunas situaciones.

Miedo: Aveces se asusta de las mujeres enejodas, especialmente de Alice.

Favoritos: Entrenamiento, tiro al blanco, caballos y Dibujo.

Odio: Matones, discriminadores, demonios, angeles caidos, ignorantes y arrogantes.

Habitos: Suele decir cosas sarcasticas en momentos inoportunos.

Su error fatal: Enojar a una mujer.

Fortalezas: Inmune a las enfermedades, inmensa aura y experto en uso de polvos.

Debilidades: Sus personas mas importantes.

Arma

Descripcion del arma: Posee dos revolveres grandes de color beich y negro. Ambas tienen el mango en forma curveada y terminan en una navaja. Al juntarse forman un arco compuesto capas de lanzar flechas expectrales.

Nombre del arma: Jugdment y Pride.

_

Relacion con los demas.  
Familia:  
-Lucha(padre)  
-No se sabe(Madre-fallecida)  
-Guerra(tio)  
-Uriel(tia)  
-Muerte(Tio)  
-Furia(tia).  
-Nyx, Nathiel y Alice (Primos).

Reputacion: Tiene una reputacion como un bromista y sarcastico de primera mano. Y un tirador de insuperable alcance, y muy rapido en combate. Segun el, se tiene que traer un ejercito de ciraturas no humanas y no faunos para que puedan mantenerse aldia con el. Su cabeza tiene precio en Void y gran parte de ATlas. CInder le tiene muchos miedo.

Con sus primos: Se preocupa por ellos y siempre estará el para ellos.

Amigos: Ruby, Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune y Phyrra.

Equipo: DWFS

Compañero: Gloria(su caballo).

Enemigos: Demonios, descriminadores y grimms.

_

Habilidades.

Forma de lucha: Nix es un gran tirados capas de acertar a blancos muy pequeños desde una gran distancia. Es el mas rápido de sus primos. Y puede disparar rápidamente que muchos confunden ver solo un disparo. Incluso pudo amenazar a CInder Fall sin problema alguno. Segun el necesitan todo un ejercito de criaturas no humanos y no faunos o 2 paises militarisadas para ponerse al dia con el.

Daniel tambien es conocidos por inventar varias cosas en su pueblo donde vive, el creo los exos y repolicar las armas de la tierra en remanente.

Semblanza: El posee la semblanza llamada Gravedad, practicamente puede aumentar la gravedad de un determiando lugar haciendolo muy pesado. (La misma magia de BlueNote Stingger de Fairy Tail)

Inmsnesa Aura: El posee una inmensa aura fuera de la escala, segun Cinder el aura de el estan enfermiza con alta conquista, como si fuera la pestilencia misma.

Maestro en uso del paso resonante.

Habilidades y tecnicas: Tiene la misma forma de pelear que su padre. Pero el agrego sus propias habilidades firmas como:

Metralleta: El apunta con su pistola hacia varios oponentes, carga una luz de aura en el y al disparar desata una cantidad enorme de balas.

Penetration: El usando el arco crea una flecha de aura pero cuando tenza mas la cuerda, la flecha brilla mas hasta el punto que cuando lo suelta, la flecha viaja a una velidad cegadora capaz de trapaz sus objetivos.

Tornado: El gira su cuerpo mientras comienza a disparar formando una tormenta de balas.

Despellejador: Usa las cuchillas de sus pistolas cargandolos de aura y apuñala a su oponente con gran precision.

Forma Fauna Abisal: El puede entrar en una forma llamada, Fauna Abisal, que practicamente se convierte en una gran quimera albina.

Gloria: Es un caballo parecido a un pura sangre arabe. Es de color blanco con llamas celestes y cicatrizes doradas. Su caracteristica es que suele aparentar un caballo joven luego en segundos un caballo que le falta piel y carne, y luego vuele a su dias de juventud.

Curiosidades.

. Como sus primos (osea su equipo), cada miembro de su equipo son hijos de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, por lo tanto tienen casi sus mismas habilidades que sus padres.  
. El es un medio fauno ya que posee los cuernos y no la cola.  
. Los cuatro tienen las semblanzas mas aterradoras de Valle.  
. Es un investigador muy hábil, el fue quien creo los EXOS en su pueblo.  
. Cinder, Esmeral, Mercurio, Raven y Adan Taurus le tienen mucho miedo.  
. Descubrio un elemento que reemplazo el polvo como combustible.  
. El esta comprometido con una valkiria, se llama Rileigh.  
. Dibuja demasiado bien.  
. Siempre ronca cuando duerme.  
. Tiene una relacion rival con Nix, pero a diferencia de sus padres, ellos se llevan bien.  
.Aunque tiene las habilidades de su padre, el dijo que no sera tan fuerte como el.

Nombre: Nathiel Warcry Raider.  
Apodos:  
-New Red Horseman(consejo carbonizado)  
-Angel de la guerra (Casi toda la academia)  
-Nael (por Blake, Yang y Su prima Alice).  
Edad:. 17  
Genero: Masculino.  
Raza: Nephilin/Angel  
Afiliaciones:  
-Consejo carbonizado  
\- Academia Beacon

Apariencia del carácter.

Altura: 1,84  
Peso:. 81 kl  
Color de ojos: Heterocromia - Ojo derecho es dorado y el otro es celeste electrico.  
Pelo: Pelo blanco brillante muy largo.  
Tez: blanca casi bronceada.

Sobre el personaje

Estado: Activo.  
Ocuapcion: Estudiante y Aprendiz del jinete rojo.  
Mano: ambidiestro.  
Ropa: Camisa de rejilla negra, pantalones grises con correas negras en los muslos, botas negras por debajo de las rodillas. en la derecha usa un guante en el derecho sin dedales y el izquierdo una un guante de metal como escamas de dragon y puntas afiladas. y un chaleco negro con capucha. Cinturon marrón con hebilla roja.  
Características físicas: Marca dorada en la frente, pelo blanco muy largo que al final es atado con lazos rojos.  
Accesorios: Piercings en ambas orejas.

Personalidad:

Tiene el caracter silencioso y analitico de su padre ,y la tenacidad y justa de su madre. Pero a diferencia de ellos, el es mas amable y sociable. Le gusta la peleas, el caos, arrasar todo a su paso y la adrenalina de la batalla. Admira a tanto humanos como faunos. Odia la descriminazion racial. Sus padres pensaron que seria mejor mandarlo al tercer reino para que el y sus primos crezcan como personas normales.

Tiene también una personalidad suave con sus primos, especialmente su prima Alice. El tiene una conflicto de triangulo amoroso por Blake y Yang.

Miedo: Perder alguien importante para el, ya sean su familia, sus amigos(RWBY y JPNR) y a las persona que el ama: Yang y Blake.

Favoritos: Peleas, libros, caballos y el piano.

Odio: Matones, discriminadores, demonios, angeles caidos y grimm.

Habitos: Suele pasarse por la borda al pelear. Dejando todo el lugar un caos.

Su error fatal: Suele emborracharse con las peleas, luchas, destruccion y caos dejandolo en un estado que no puede ni reconocer a los otros.

Fortalezas: Enorme fuerza física, una enorme reservas de aura fuera de la escala normal y una semblanza muy aterradora.

Debilidades: Sus personas mas importantes.

Arma

Descripcion del arma: EN modo destructor es una enorme espada casi tan grande como el, en forma de serrucho con una franja roja y un crital azul. Y en modo rebanador es una O-katana color negro azulado con la capacidad de cortar cualquier cosa, menos las dimensiones y magia.

Nombre del arma: Blood-Eater.

_

Relacion con los demas.  
Familia:  
-Guerra(padre)  
-Uriel(madre)  
-Muerte(tio)  
-Arcangel Miguel(tio)  
-Arcangel Azrael(Tio)  
-Lucha(Tio)  
-Furia(tia).  
-Nyx, Daniel y Alice (Primos).  
\- Alexiel ( Ex-novia- Fallecida)

Reputacion: Tiene una reputación de ser muy analítico y estratégico. También como una increíble fuerza bruta. Le encanta pelear contra los grimns sin compacion y con sus oponentes es muy honorable al pelear.

Con sus primos: Se preocupa por ellos y siempre estará el para ellos.

Amigos: Ruby, Ren, Nora, Pirra y Jaune. Aunque aun le falta entender a Weisse.

AMores: El tiene un problema de triangulo por Yang y Blake.

Equipo: DWFS

Compañero: Devastacion (su caballo).

Enemigos: Demonios, descriminadores y grimm.

_

Habilidades.

Forma de lucha: Nathiel tiene la reputación como el mejor espadachín que hubo en la historia de Beacom, capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque fisico, incluso las balas. Tambien es un buen peleador sin armas. Pero cuando el monta a devastación, muestra gran temor en los corazones de los demas.

Semblanza: El tiene una samblanza llamada Crash, una semblanza muy poderosa que hace que todo lo que toca vuele en pedazos. (La misma magia de Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail)

Maestro de combate mano a mano.

Experto del paso rapido.

Regeneracion instantánea.

inmensa fuerza física.

Enorme agilidad.

Experto en uso de conjuras.

Inmenso poder de aura: Nathiel tiene una enorme poderosa aura fuera de la escala mas normal del mundo de remanente al igual que sus primos. Segun Glynda, el aura de Nathiel se siente tan caotica, destructiva y abrumadora, como si sintiera a la misma guerra.

Enorme Resistencia.

Relfejos demasiados agudos.

Habilidades y tecnicas: Tiene las misma forma de pelear que su padre. Pero el agrego sus propias habilidades firmas como:

Cortador caotico: EL como su primero menor(Darin Miccelletto) puede cortar a distancia, usando su arma en modo cortador.

Twisting slash: El gira hace que su espada gire rápidamente alrededor de el haci golpeando a los que se encuentre en corta distancia.

Death Stab: El cuando apuñala a su oponente varias veces.

Rageful blow: El lanza su arma al aire y golpea al piso haciendolo agritarse mientras que pequeñas llamas salen quemando a los que esten cerca.

Forma Angel de guerra: El puede entrar en una forma llama Angel de Guerra, que es tecnicamente un angel de 5 pares de alas cubierto en llamas infernales.

Devastacion: Es un caballo parecido a un Mustang, pero cubierto de cicatricez rojas y con ojos ambar. Su patas estan en llamas rojas y doradas.

Curiosidades.

. COmo sus primos(osea su equipo), cada mienbro de su equipo son hijos de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, por lo tanto tienen casi sus mismas habilidades que sus padres.  
. El es el unico de su equipo que es un Nephilin/Angel.  
. Los cuatro tienen las semblanzas mas aterradoras de Valle.  
. Toca muy bien el piano pero solo Yang sabe eso.  
. El accidentalmente tomo el primer beso de Yang.  
. Siempre lee un libro con Blake.  
. Aveces se olvida de llevar una camisa.

.Es el mas temido junto con su primo Nyx, ambos son despiadados.  
. Tiene una relacion del tipo Siscon con su prima, Alice cosa que hace muy comica la interaccion.  
.Aunque tiene las habilidades de su padre y su madre, el sinceramente dice que aun no esta poderoso como ellos.  
. Al igual que sus primos pueden sentir la presencia de los demas.  
\- Tubo una novia llamada Alexiel que era una angel caido, ambos se enamoraron pero paso algo que ALixiel intento matarla, pero ella termino muerta. Aun Nathiel la recuerda.

Nombre: Alice Fury Raider  
Apodos:  
-New Black Horseman(consejo carbonizado)  
-Ali (por Nathiel)  
Edad:. 17  
Genero: Femenino  
Raza: Nephilin/Faunus (loba)  
Afiliaciones:  
-Consejo carbonizado  
\- Academia Beacon

Apariencia del carácter.

Altura: 1,69  
Peso:. 58 kl  
Color de ojos: dorados  
Pelo: Pelo rizado morado.  
Tez: Blanca.

Sobre el personaje

Estado: Activo.  
Ocuapcion: Estudiante y Aprendiz de la jinete negro.  
Mano: Diestro  
Ropa: Bluza negra con una V roja en el pecho. Correa marron, pantalones cortos negros y botas marrones con metal dorado.  
Características físicas: tiene una marca en su frente casi parecida a la de su madre, orejas de lobo negras, gran busto (copa-D) y un lunar cerca del labio.  
Accesorios: Aretes con rubies, collar con un dije rojo y un lazo rojo en el brazo izquierdo. Pierncing en el ombligo y en ambos lados de de los obliguos.

Personalidad:

Ella es muy tranquila, cariñosa y seria cuando el momento lo requiere. Ella suele pasar mucho tiempo con Nathiel, haciendo que todos sospechen una relacion de insesto.

Tiene algo de coqueteria, es una prima celosa y tiene un profundo odio a los descriminadores.

Miedo: Miedo a perder a sus primos y pensar que Nathiel lo odia.

Favoritos: Entrenamiento, comer, escuchar musica y cantar.

Odio: Matones, discriminadores, demonios, angeles caidos, ignorantes y arrogantes. Y también odia a los escarabajos. Y a Adam Taurus.

Habitos: Suele jugar con su oponente y torturalo.

Su error fatal: Lo peor que puede hacer es enamorarse de su primo.

Fortalezas: Agil, tactica y un poderozo control de aura.

Debilidades: Nathiel suele acariciar sus orejas.

Arma

Descripcion del arma: Posee un latigo con cargas electricas de alto coltaje, y al final del mango hay una navaja que es para el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nombre del arma: Paragoz ligthing

_

Relacion con los demas.  
Familia:  
-Sin Nombre(padre/ fallecido)  
-Furia(Madre)  
-Guerra(tio)  
-Uriel(tia)  
-Lucha(Tio)  
-Muerte(tia).  
-Nyx, Daniel y Alice (Primos).

Reputacion: Tiene una reputacion junto con Yang en ser muy explosivas y temerarias.

Con sus primos: Se preocupa por ellos y especialmente con Nathiel.

Amigos: Es un buen amigo de Yang y Blake. Pero se lleva bien con los demas.

Equipo: DWFS

Compañero: Sed(su caballo).

Enemigos: Demonios, descriminadores y grimm. Adam Taurus.

_

Habilidades.

Forma de lucha: Ella es agil y tactica. Usa la destreza fisica que posee para sorprender a sus enemigos y luego despedasarlos con su latigo.

Semblanza: Ella posee la semblanza de la chronomancia estatica, que es detener por breves momentos el tiempo. Incluso restauración de tiempo.

Inmenso poder de aura: AL igual eu sus primos, tiene una una pdoerosa oura fuera de la escala.

Habilidades y tecnicas: Tiene la misma forma de pelear que su madre. Pero el agrego sus propias habilidades firmas como:

Latigo Encadenado: Ella usa el latigo para enrollar a su oponente luego con la fuerza de presion aplasta a su enemigo.

Alto voltaje: Ella golpea con el latigo al aire haciendo forma una onda concentra de rayos muy cargados haciendo vaporizar a su oponente.

Forma Furiosa Lobuna: Su forma es la de una Loba en sombras negras y ojos brillando en dorados.

Sed: Es un caballo parecido al andaluz. Es color muy negro con llamas moradas en las patas, ojos rojos y el crill muy largo al igual que la cola.

Curiosidades.

. Como sus primos(osea su equipo), cada mienbro de su equipo son hijos de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, por lo tanto tienen casi sus mismas habilidades que sus padres.  
. Ella es una mitad Faunus, por la que solo tiene las orejas pero no la cola.  
. Su semblanza es muy aterradora.  
. Tiene una hermosa voz.  
. Siempre le encanta escuchar a sus primos Nathiel y Nix cuando tocan Danza macabra.

. Ella barrio el suelo cuando peleo contra Cinder. Nathiel afirma que ni las doncellas juntas pueden vencerla.

.Ella odia a Adam Taurus, suele llamarle Perver-Adam.

.Ella es bipolar según sus primos.  
. Tiene una una gran relacion con su primo Nathiel, tanto que asi, que el le regalo los aretes, el collar y un lazo rojo que lo representa a el. Son tan unidos que parecen como si tuvieran una relacion tipo incesto haciendo lo divertido la interacion.  
. Es una prima celosa y sobreprotectora con sus primos.  
. Ella tiene una buena relacion con Yang y Blake.

Nombre: Nyx Deathcold Raider.  
Apodos:  
-New Paled Horseman(consejo carbonizado)  
-EL verdugo, el cazador palido, el nigromante, etc (Casi toda la academia)  
-Ny (por Nathiel, Weiss, Ruby y Yang).  
Edad:. 17  
Genero: Masculino.  
Raza: Nephilin/Humano  
Afiliaciones:  
-Consejo carbonizado  
\- Academia Beacon

Apariencia del carácter.

Altura: 1,82  
Peso:. 76 kl  
Color de ojos: Anaranjados  
Pelo: Pelo negro con un mechon morado.  
Tez: Muy palido.

Sobre el personaje

Estado: Activo.  
Ocuapcion: Estudiante y Aprendiz del jinete palido.  
Mano: Ambidextro  
Ropa: Camisa sin mangas de color negro con capucha, faldón pálido con dibujos de craneos, debajo tiene un pantalon de cuero negro, Botas de cuero con placas de metal y guantes negros con partes blancas.  
Características físicas: tiene 3 cicatrices; una en el labio, otro cerca a la nariz y otro en la mejilla. Tiene una tatuaje/cicatriz en el hombro como su padre. Su pelo es negro con un mecho morado.  
Accesorios: Una mascara etera con la imagen de una mandíbula osea y aretes en las orejas.

Personalidad:

Tiene el lado bromista, sadico, oportunista y sigiloso de su padre, pero el saco a su madre su lado de ayudar a otros y ser mas amigable. El a igual que su padre ve el asesinato como un arte. Pero su lado suave se muestra cuando esta con sus primos y sus amigos.

Es buen lider y es el unico, aparte de Alice, que pueden calmar la lujuria de combate de Nathiel. El admite que le gusta Weiss.

Miedo: Es raro ver sus ojos miedo, pero su mas temores son su gente importante para el.

Favoritos: Entrenamiento, dormir, caballos y el violin.

Odio: Matones, discriminadores, demonios, angeles caidos, ignorantes y arrogantes.

Habitos: Suele hablar como su padre en las formas mas obias.

Su error fatal: Sus armas son un narcotico que es casi imposible de curarse.

Fortalezas: Sigiloso, sadico y una poderosa aura.

Debilidades: Sus personas mas importantes.

Arma

Descripcion del arma: Posee una guadaña muy grande de color verde brillante con adornos rojos en el, pero el al separarlas se hace la misma guadañas pero mas cortas que la original. El arma posee un poderoso Narcotico.

Nombre del arma: Garudas.

_

Relacion con los demas.  
Familia:  
-Muerte(padre)  
-No se sabe(Madre-fallecida)  
-Guerra(tio)  
-Uriel(tia)  
-Lucha(Tio)  
-Furia(tia).  
-Nathiel, Daniel y Alice (Primos).

Reputacion: Tiene una reputacion como un ser agil, con una destreza fisica increible y muy protector con los Faunos.

Con sus primos: Se preocupa por ellos y siempre estará el para ellos.

Amigos: Ruby, Yang, Ren, Nora, Jaune y Weiss.

Equipo: DWFS

Compañero: Arrepentimiento (su caballo).

Enemigos: Demonios, discriminadores y grimm.

_

Habilidades.

Forma de lucha: Nix es un gran acrobata, agil y resistencia. A diferencia de Nathiel que mata por deber, Nix ve el asesinato como un arte. Un oportunista, calculador y frio al asesinar.

Inmenso Poder de aura: Nyx tiene una inmenso poder de aura fuera de la escala. Según Raven, su aura es tan aterrador, siniestro y macabro, como la muerte misma.

Semblanza: El posee la semblanza mas aterradora en toda la academia llamado Nigromancia, que se caracteriza de manipular a los muertos.

Habilidades y tecnicas: Tiene las misma forma de pelear que su padre. Pero el agrego sus propias habilidades firmas como:

Trituradora: El hace girar la guadaña en forma muy rapida, simulando una hoja para triturar a su oponentes.

Guadaña parpadeante: El desparece y reparece cerca de su oponente, que al poco tiempo es cortado en dos.

Forma segador: El puede entrar en una forma casi parecida a la de su padre, pero la diferencia es que este posee alas esqueleticas y no esta encampuhada, mostrando un rostro espectral.

Arrempentimiento: Es un caballo parecido a un tinto americando. Pero se caracteriza por tener el cuerpo en descomposicion como el caballo de su padre, pero este se diferencia por botar envez de un verde pelido, es un verde y amarillo enfermizo.

Curiosidades.

. Como sus primos(osea su equipo), cada mienbro de su equipo son hijos de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis, por lo tanto tienen casi sus mismas habilidades que sus padres.  
. El es el unico de su equipo que es un Nephilin/Humano.  
. Los cuatro tienen las semblanzas mas aterradoras de Valle.  
. Toca muy bien el violin.

. El es la mas temido de su grupo. Dado que criminales, grupos radicales y países enteros le temen.

. Ozpin, Glynda, Iron, Raven, CInder, Las doncellas, Adam Taurus , etc le temen mucho.

.El es único de los únicos aparte de sus primos que pueden mantener una pelea seria con Nathiel.

. Raven Dijo que nunca en vida y aun manipulada se enfrentaría a el, ya que el la derroto solo mostrando su aterradora apariencia.  
. Siempre a cada luna llena en media noche, toca la cancion Danza Macabra.  
. Tiene una relacion rival con Daniel, pero a diferencia de sus padres, ellos se llevan bien.  
.Aunque tiene las habilidades de su padre, el dijo que no sera tan fuerte como el.


End file.
